All That Matters
by Neuroticbelieve
Summary: Una noche de locura, sexo, sudor y calor mezclados con alcohol, tú te habías ido a una misión importante y yo me quede solo, tú no volvías hasta dentro de dos días. Zabini y Nott aprovecharon que no estabas para invitarme a salir a comer a un restaurant que acababan de inaugurar, pensé que sería bueno , estaba aburrido y tu no estabas para entretenernos.


**Tan seguro como las estrellas que brillan en el cielo**

**Te necesito para brillar en la luz.**

**No solo por el momento.**

**Sino por un largo tiempo.**

Sé que hice mal, que te traicione, no merezco tu perdón, pero son cosas que pasan soy hombre y… está bien, no tengo ninguna excusa, pero estoy arrepentido y te amo.

**Es mejor que creas.**

Hace días que no te veo y

**Cuando no estás en mi presencia.**

**Siento que pierdo todas mis bendiciones.**

Una noche de locura, sexo, sudor y calor mezclados con alcohol, tú te habías ido a una misión importante y yo me quede solo, tú no volvías hasta dentro de dos días. Zabini y Nott aprovecharon que no estabas para invitarme a salir a comer a un restaurant que acababan de inaugurar, pensé que sería bueno , estaba aburrido y tu no estabas para entretenernos.

Resulto que no era ningún restaurant, era un burdel, entramos y luego de unas copas paso…

Todavía no sale de mi mente, la expresión de tu cara, tan decepcionada, tan rota y llena de odio hacia mí, y hacia la mujer extraña desnuda en nuestra cama. Yo estaba confundido y no entendía nada, no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí, lo último que recuerdo es una manos recorrer mi cuerpo, acariciando mis partes intimas. Te mire y trate de pararme, quería explicarte pero una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza lo impidió, tú te acercaste y con una lagrima derramada me dices..

–Pensé que me amabas Draco, tanto como yo te amaba a ti-

Tardo un poco en analizar tus palabras, mi mente no estaba funcionando bien en ese momento debido a los restos de alcohol que corren por mis venas, siento como tu pequeña y frágil mano impacta contra mi mejilla, siendo el último contacto que he tenido contigo en meses.

**Así que duermo con la luz del día**

**Y estoy despierto toda la noche**

**Hasta que vuelvas de nuevo.**

Pero es otro día que va y eso no sucede, no he salido del departamento temiendo que toques y que nadie te abra pues no estaría.

**Tú crees que soy imparcial.**

**Tanto que no he conseguido otra.**

Mujer que me haga sentir lo que tú.

Me paro de la cama hastiado, voy hacia el cuarto de baño, nuestro cuarto de baño… Me miro en el espejo y no me reconozco, barba de días, resaca, ojos ojerosos, si tan solo pudieras ver en lo que me he convertido gracias a ti.

**Haz dado en el clavo.**

**Apenas si tiene sentido, perdí a mi amor.**

Pero es todo mi culpa, soy un imbécil orgulloso que no se digno a buscarte tal vez no te merezca, no pude darte todo lo que te merecías, no pude respetarte, no pude matenerme fiel a ti, a tu hermoso cuerpo de piel cremosa que me ha tenido ipnotizado por años, que me encanta recorres con mis grandes y blancas manos, besar cada parte de tu piel, hacerte mia una y otra vez, con todo mi amor, porque me encantan todos tus gestos cuando lo hago, cuando te toco y te acaricio como nunca nadie lo hubiera hecho jamás, porque me acuerdo de lo hermosa que te ves cuando de enojas como cuando…

**Tengo varios mensajes en mi celular y no te repodo.**

**Y al día siguiente estas molesta.**

Mi corazón no resiste la imagen que ve en el espejo, ese no soy yo, ese no es el hombre que te enamoro, furioso le doy un golpe en el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos, maldiciendo porque me raje los nudillos, y maldiciendo el día en que decidí ir a ese maldito **"Restaurant"** si yo hubiera sabido que ese día te perdería, jamás hubiera ido.

**Tú eres todo lo que me importa.**

**Si.**

**No te preocupes por nadie más.**

**Si tu no estas no soy el mismo.**

Por que…

**Tú me complementas. **

Decidido me meto a la ducha, me doy un largo baño de agua caliente, necesito relajarme, pensar en cómo recuperarte en tratar de explicarte en que vuelvas a mi, me afeito y me peino un poco, me visto con unos vaqueros, franela y chaqueta de cuero, me pongo un poco de loción en el cuerpo, esa que tanto te gusta y voy en busca de ti.

**Tu eres todo lo que me importa.**

**Que es de un Rey en su cama sin su Reina.**

**No hay ninguno "Yo" en Equipo.**

**Tú me complementas.**

**Eres todo lo que me importa.**

Bajo las escaleras del apartamento rápidamente, para salir lo más rápido hasta el coche y que un gélido viento me golpee en el rostros, que demonios? Ya es Diciembre? No es posible…

Ignoro ese detalle y me encamino hacia el coche, antes de que mi trasero se congele.

**Tomo las llaves de mi auto pero no conduzco.**

**Así me siento cuando no estás a mi lado.**

Quedándome pensativo por un rato recordando cuando.

**Me despierto en las mañana debajo de ti.**

**Y solo de ti…**

Y algo dentro de mi se enciende, una fuerte llama quemándome en el interior.

Por un demonio, te iría a buscar y te recuperaría.

Enciendo el coche y voy directo a tu casa, toco el timbre desesperado y espero a que me abras la puerta, lo haces y te encuentro en tus mejores fachas, con un camisón de seda que cae como cascada por tus delineadas y delicadas curvas, nos miramos a los ojos y veo la intención en ellos.

No me doy cuenta cuando ya tienes tu boca sobre la mía y le devoras como si no hubiera un mañana, me empujas poco a poco en el interior de tu casa, dándole gracias a Dios porque mi culo ya se estaba congelando.

**Estoy agradecido por tu existencia. **

Empiezo a pasear por tus curvas peligrosas, voy hasta tu trasero y te aprieto más contra mí, tal como te gusta a ti. Me muerdes el labio inferior para luego separarte y… cachetearme?

Si eso hiciste, tan fuerte que casi me caigo, tan fuerte como la ira que crece en tu interior con solo mirarte a los ojos.

-"**Te soy fiel sin importar la distancia**" recuerdas?-Me escupiste con todo tu veneno en la cara.

Me sobo mi mejilla seguramente enrojecida y con la marca de tus pequeños dedos en ella, tus lagrimas caen como cascadas sobre tus ojos, mientras te derrumbas de rodillas y te preguntas a ti misma "Por que?" te hice aquello, me acerco a ti y te abrazo cautelosamente, te sobo la espalda y cuando estas más calmada, con mi mano levanto tu cara suavemente, limpio con la yema de mis dedos tus lagrimas, tú me miras con un poco de rencor, pero te conozco demasiado bien y sé que ya te has desahogado.

-No fue mi intención lastimarte, no fue mi intención emborracharme hasta tal punto que no recuerdo como mierda llego esa… esa mujerzuela a mi cama- dije rápidamente y tu solo me mirabas mientras fruncías el seño, se lo que piensas.

**-**Por favor cree en mi, Zabini y Nott me llevaron a ese burdel, diciéndome que era un restaurant, me quede solo para tomar unos tragos y pasar un rato con ellos, me pase de copas y… no lo sé Hermione, no lo sé, no tengo ni idea de cómo llego ella allí, ni siquiera recuerdo si de verdad tuvimos sexo, pero yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, eres la única chica que hace sentir de esta manera, nadie más importa solo tú, perdóname por favor- dije sin obtener respuesta alguna

-**Tu eres la única chica que veo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, por favor… cree, tu eres todo lo que me importa. No te preocupes por nadie más, si tu no estas no soy el mismo, tú me complementas-**

Te mire nuevamente a los ojos, asimilando mis palabras, vi como te relajabas notablemente, y con tu mano acariciaste el cabello de mi nuca, se sentía tan bien, te atraje hacia mí y te bese, un beso dulce y delicado, eres una blanda, te encantan que te diga ese tipo de cosas, pero son sinceras y tu lo sabes, te separas un poco de mi y sobre mis labios como un ronroneo dices

-Soy todo lo que te importa?-

-**Eres todo lo que me importa- **Susurre de la misma manera sobre tu boca.

-Demuéstramelo- dijiste.

Entre mis brazos te levante y subí hasta tu habitación, te deposite delicadamente sobre tu cama, mientras te daba suaves beso sobre tu cuello, succionando y chupando, soltaste un gemido y eso me éxito de sobre manera, hace tanto que no probaba el sabor a ti, y sé que tu también me extrañabas, eres insaciable.

-**Que es un rey en su cama sin su reina**.-

Jadeaste ante el impacto de mi aliento sobre tus pechos ante mis palabras.

**No hay ningún "Yo" en Equipo.**

**Tú me complementas.**

Con un movimiento brusco quite tu blusón, dejando libre para mí tu cuerpo sumí-desnudo, cubierto solo por tu panti de encaje rojo, que tan sexi te queda. Tome tus senos entre mis manos y los masajee mientras te besaba intensamente, nuestras lenguas danzaban en un ritmo erótico, baje hasta uno de tus pecho y metí tu pezón en mi boca mientras que acunaba el otro con mi mano, haciendo rodar mis dedos sobre tu pezón endurecido.

-**Tu eres todo lo que me importa- **susurre sobre tu pezón, haciendo que todos los vellos de tu piel se crisparan.

-Oh **si, si**- Jadeaste**.**

Mi miembro estaba duro, no aguantaba más, rápidamente quite tu panti de encajes rojos y la tira hacia un lado, no sin antes succionar el olor que desprendía, jodidamente deliciosa.

Pase mis dedos por tu hendidura, un poco más profundo, paseando por tu clítoris, torturándote en tu entrada, tan mojada, y todo para mí.

Gemiste ante el contacto, moviste tus caderas hacia mi mano para intensificar el rose.

Separe tus piernas, para posicionarme entre ellas, pase la punta de mi erección por toda tu hendidura, haciéndote soltar un gemido.

Sin más entre en ti con una feroz embestida, llenándote por completo y callando tu gemido de sorpresa y placer con un beso candente. Empecé a mover mi pelvis en un vaivén sincronizado con tu respiración, con mi mano acariciaba tu clítoris para darte más placer.

Tus jadeos en mi oído eran música para mí.

-**Eres todo lo que me importa-**

Susurre mientras te corrías para mi, ahogando mi miembro con todo tu jugo, tras 2 embestidas más me vine también, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, jadeantes y presos de espasmos, me deslice de ti y me tire a tu lado, acunándote entre mis brazos.

Esto era un pacto, con esto nos prometíamos amor incondicional, demostrando que nuestro amor es más fuerte que nada, no importa los obstáculos que se nos presenten, los convertiremos en nuestra odisea y los rebasaremos. Porque te amo, y perderte seria como morir en manos de nadie.

**Tu eres todo lo que me importa.**

**Bueno, creo que esto es lo que llaman un "Songfic" o algo asi, la cancion es "All That Matter"(todo lo que me importa) de Justin Bieber, me encanta la letra, y de repente se me vino a la mente hacer un fic con ella, amo a Justin es mi idolo hace casi 4 años...Espero que les guste**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
